


Once Saved

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, you kicked them out and gave them a grocery list?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Have another part in celebration of my getting a perfect score on my Chemistry final!!

Adam was pretty much on top of the world since he'd actually managed a hot shower without freaking out a single time. So he made it last. He'd always taken long showers because showers were _awesome_. Once upon a time he'd tried to cut back on his showering time to save water, but he'd just recently gotten out of Hell, he figured he deserved the extra time.

Freshly showered and cleanly clothed, he felt better than he had in a long time, even if his clothes did smell kind of musty and disused.

This, of course, meant that when he stepped into his kitchen, following the smell of cooking things, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were sitting at the table. Fortunately, Samandriel was the one doing the actual cooking, as Adam was fairly sure neither his brothers nor their angel would be able to tell the difference between a frying pan and a tennis racket.

His life. He was briefly tempted to turn the towel over his shoulder into a rattail and go to town, but that idea was nixed when Sam noticed him. Dammit.

Immediately upon seeing Sam open his mouth, Adam cut him off, "Dude, if you say anything right now it is going to piss me off. Don't do it." He didn't want Sam's pity or his 'understanding'. Not now.

Part of it was because Sam and Dean had left him to rot. They'd played at being his brothers and sure they'd tried to save him from Zachariah, but the second all their bases were covered, they'd left him to rot in the Cage.

Mostly though? Mostly it was because he was so, _so_ fucking glad to be _alive_.

Taking sympathy or even empathy over the shit he'd gone through would just petty the fact that he was standing on his own two feet and breathing the musty air of his underused house. He'd driven from South Dakota to Minnesota while an angel sat shotgun. He saw his cousins and they still loved him. He was _alive_.

And maybe he had an unhealthy dependency on water now and probably wouldn't be able to eat meat for a while (if ever again). And maybe he'd flashback to eternal pain and torment five times a day. But, if he wanted to, he could take Samandriel out for an ice cream cone and he and Alfie could take bets on what the angel would like.

Maybe his life wasn't as good as others' and he'd grieve for his mom for a long time, but he was damn glad to have the chance to live and he wasn't going to let Sam's pity try and take away his happiness by making him believe he should be sad or traumatized or wallowing in misery and letting it define him. He was bitter, sure. But he was happy too.

He walked (a bit stiffly, he still hurt) over to the only open chair at the table and dropped into it. Samandriel was bustling around the stove, but paused to give Adam a smile of acknowledgment. Adam started to smile back, then paused.

"Wait, since when do we have groceries?"

The angel cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Dean and Sam. Dean glared, Sam avoided eye contact with anyone.

Castiel continued to stare at everyone, but Adam had long ago accepted that was par for the course and focused instead on trying to figure out what was going on.

When he finally did figure it out, he bit his lip and tried, poorly, to stifle his laughter. Not because he didn't want his brothers to know he was laughing at them, but because he knew it would piss them off more.

"Shut up," Dean growled.

Not a chance, "Dude, you kicked them out and _gave them a grocery list_?"

"Alfie wanted French Toast," Samandriel replied archly and seriously, badass.

Adam officially stopped caring about whether or not his regard for Samandriel was influenced by the Grace thing or not right then. Dude was awesome no matter which was you sliced it.

Dean apparently did not agree if his ever-tightening grip on his beer bottle was any indication.

Sam cleared his throat, "Adam. We were talking last night, after... well, we were talking."

"Smooth." Adam deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"-And we decided we can't exactly make you come with us if you don't want to."

"Well, we _can_ ," Dean was quick to correct, "We just won't."

"How generous of you." Adam didn't even notice the way he was tearing his napkin to shreds until Samandriel put a glass of ice water in front of him. He seriously needed to figure out a way to repay the angel. He wouldn't be in nearly as good shape if it weren't for him.

"But," Sam said, giving Dean a quick glare, "We aren't going to run off and leave you defenseless either."

Adam groaned loudly, "We're not going on a bonding trip to the shooting range, are we? Say no, please say no."

"I don't know, can you fire a gun?" Dean asked, clearing expecting the answer to be no.

"I live in the middle of nowhere, of course I can fire a gun," Adam wasn't sure why the looks Sam and Dean shot each other were so confused, but he was amused by it.

"Anyway," Sam cut in again, "We thought we'd show you how to protect your house against the supernatural."

"Angels too? No offense," he directed toward Samandriel, who was adding orange juice to a bowl with something like a manic gleam in his eyes. Adam was eighty-five percent sure that was Alfie showing through.

"None taken."

"Yes," Castiel said, speaking up for the first time. "Angels too."

"It's not going to kick Samandriel out, is it?" Because if it was, they could forget it.

"Nah, it'll only keep them from seeing the place if they don't already know it's there." Dean said, shrugging.

"Like a Fidelius Charm?" The second the words were out there, Adam wanted to snatch them back. His brothers did _not_ need to know about the beat-up Harry Potter paperbacks on his bookshelf.

Apparently, the universe didn't agree with him.

"Yeah, a lot like that actually," Sam said, looking pleased, "But it'll only keep you from sight. Send up a big enough signal and everyone will still know you're here."

"You're talking about nerdy stuff now, aren't you?" Dean asked with a sort of long-sufferance.

"Respect nerds, we know shit."

"Screw it, I'm getting another beer," Dean started to get up, but then Samandriel whacked him with the whisk, "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Apologies, that was Alfie, I don't think he likes you," Samandriel said calmly, setting a cup of coffee down in front of Dean and looking totally, completely innocent in a way only the truly devious could pull off.

"Yeah well you can tell that skinny little shit I don't like him either."

"Bite me." Samandriel said, totally deadpan, and Adam choked on his water.


End file.
